feminist_diva_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Colleen Song Cho
Colleen Ellen Vera Song Cho is a supporting character on Circle of Three. A detective-cop and former Navy officer, she is a kitsune who was asked to help Circle Twilight into giving some information into Nightshade's criminal underbelly in exchange for keeping her identity secret and becomes an ally/friend to Effie Vera. History Early Life Colleen was born in the 1990s in Fresno, California, the daughter of James Song Cho, a Chinese American economics-history professor and his wife, a Japanese studies professor. As a child, she was very close to her maternal grandfather and was a bit tomboyish. During freshman year of high school, Colleen realized she was bisexual after falling in love with both Madonna and George Michaels and kept it a secret. At some point, she begin dating a girl named Carolyn which she kept secret. It wasn't until Valentine's Day her parents found out when Carolyn sent a bouquet of roses. Her parents then left her on the side of the road. Colleen went on to join the U.S. Navy. After three years, she went to school to work in criminology and sociology where she started working as a rookie cop. One night, she discovered her kitsune heritage when she was attacked by a group of thugs who tried to rape her. She was also married to a doctor named Greta; the two met while Colleen hitchhiked to a Carrie Underwood concert. After three years, the two divorced but remained civil towards each other. Circle Twilight New Romance During her adventures with the group, Colleen met Effie Vera, the eldest Vera sibling. Marriage Later Life With all of the supernatural events, Colleen and Effie were able to live a normal life. The two eventually moved into Effie's family mansion and she still helped innocents. Colleen also became superior at the police department after the former, Rodriguez, decided to retire. She was last seen with Effie and Nick as Effie was giving birth to their child. Personality Colleen is tough, smart and determined. She is viewed by many at the police department as a fighter. Physical Appearance Colleen is a beautiful young woman of Chinese and Japanese descent. She has black hair, light skin and brown eyes. She is usually seen in casual work clothes and glasses. During days off, she is usually seen sporting combat boots, jeans and plaid shirts. Powers & Abilities * Supernatural Beauty * Skilled Martial Artist * Skilled Marksmanship Relationships Romantic Familal Allies Enemy Notes Behind the Scenes * Her name was originally going to be Chong Ji-Won. * She was created as a love interest for Effie. * Writers decided for Effie to have a non-family relationship. * The casting call was "A beautiful, intelligent and feisty young woman, Colleen is a detective-cop at the local police department. Not taking any bullshit, she teams up with an unlikely ally...who may just be the start of something in her life." Trivia * Colleen is bisexual. She is the fifth female LGBTQ + character introduced into the universe preceded by Kim, Toni and Effie. * She was disowned by her parents for being bisexual. * Was married to a doctor whom she met while hitchhiking to a Las Vegas concert. * First Asian-American character introduced into the series. * First in her family to join the Navy team. * She has yet to learn about Effie's unborn son. * Hates wearing glasses. * Hates Twilight. * Loves Star Wars and horror-gore. * Favorite color is orange. * Stated she enjoyed having casual hook-ups with Effie during her time in their relationship. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Kitsune Category:Supernatural Category:Bloodlines Season Nine Characters Category:Bloodlines Season Ten Characters Category:LGBTQ + Characters Category:Vera Family Category:Underworlders